


the mini zor-el

by midvale_times



Series: Supergirl Mini Series [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Kara with child, living on krypton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midvale_times/pseuds/midvale_times
Summary: Kara is still living on krypton. She had a son named Jaxon.
Series: Supergirl Mini Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083611
Kudos: 3





	the mini zor-el

"Jaxon buddy come here" I see a little blonde haired kid run down stairs. "Yes mommy" "have you showered yet bud?" He nods and I smile crouching down and he jumps in my arms. "Mommy can we visit grandma and grandpa tomorrow?" "Sure bud lets get you to bed." He plays with my hair as we walk upstairs. I lay him down in his bed and read him to sleep. I look over when Im finished to see he's asleep and kiss his forehead. I shut off the lights and close the door. I walk over to the kitchen and clean up. After a while I walk back up to my room and change into some sweatpants and a tank top. I get into bed and turn off the lights. 

Not long after I wake up to Jaxon whispering "mommy?" "Yeah buddy?" "Can I sleep with you" I nod and lift him up and put him on the bed. He cuddles into me and we fall asleep like that. I wake up the next morning to find Jaxon laying on my stomach. I gentle play with his hair as I lift him up and place him on my hip. I walk down to the kitchen and make breakfast for us careful of his foot to not burn it. After a while I feel him move his arms around my shoulder and yawn into my neck. "Good Morning Jax." "Morning mommy" He says while rubbing his eyes. "When you finish eating and get changed we can go visit Grandma and Grandpa ok?" He nod and I set him down. I place his food on his high chair and I set him into it. Once he finishes I set get him out of his chair and he runs upstairs. I grab my phone from the counter and call mom.

_A- Hey Kara_

_K- Hey mom is it cool if Jaxon and I come over today?  
_

_A- Yeah just your father is working all day so its just me._

_K- Alright hes been dying to see you guys_

_A- Ill cya then kar bye_

_K- Bye_

"Mommy!" I run upstairs and see him trying to grab his favorite shirt. I grab it down for him and pull it over his head. "there you go bud you ready to go?" He nods smiling and I grab a bag with his toys and a blanket in it. "Lets go" We walk to moms neighborhood and to her house. I knock on the door and she opens it. "Kara! Jaxon! hey!" Jaxon runs up to her and hugs her tightly. She waves me inside. I place Jax down and he runs to dad. "Hey buddy!" I smile and wave to him. "Hey kar." I walk with my mom talking about various things. Dad and Jaxon play with some of his toys. "Mom he goes to school soon and I just dont want to leave him." "Kara honey listen we had a hard time dropping you off to you can do it." I nod tracing the outside of my glass. Dad walks over to us with Jaxon in his arms. "He wanted mommy." I chuckle and grab him from dad. "Are you hungry buddy?" "san'which please." Mom nods and Jaxon cuddles up into my lap. I kiss his cheek and feel him roll his car across my shoulder. 

After a while we go home and Jaxon runs off to his room and I walk in with his backpack on. I walk to his room and place it on his bed and he hurries to unzip it. "Mommy play car?" "Im sorry buddy but mommy has to do some work. later maybe?" He nods and turns his attention back to his toys.


End file.
